Lazos
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Después de ese día, el guerrero dorado ya no volvió a aparecer sino un guerrero enmascarado llamado Gran Saiyaman con una vestimenta pasada de moda, los días transcurrieron y Videl empezaba a fastidiarse por la presencia de ese payaso de circo. [En progreso]
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡Que tal!

Vengo a dejarles más Godel por aquí. La verdad no sé cuántos capítulos tenga pero eso es lo de menos.

¡Disfruten!

 **Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby (^_^). No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

 **Lazos.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Había llegado tarde al llamado de la policía, observo cada detalle donde los delincuentes terminaron inconscientes en el suelo gracias al guerrero dorado por la intervención al asalto del Banco de Ciudad Satán, demostrando sus grandes habilidades que este poseía sin tener ningún rasguño y ni siquiera mostrar una pizca de cansancio, eso es lo que le habían informado algunos testigos. Eso le había enfurecido de cierta manera, ¿Cómo alguien venía a quitarle su lugar? Ese era su trabajo y de nadie más.

Videl trabajaba para la policía de su ciudad natal en busca de sus sueños, consiguiendo todo por sus propios méritos, se caracterizaba por ser una chica temperamental, tenaz, arrogante y de excesiva confianza… nada le podía salir mal, ya que la aparición de aquel sujeto en la ciudad le traería problemas con su trabajo, no se daría por vencida hasta averiguar quién era ese guerrero misterioso pero para la pelinegra la palabra _rendirse_ no existía en su vocabulario.

― ¡Maldición! Ese sujeto otra vez ―ligeramente aprieta ambos puños― ¿precisamente esta ciudad? ―sin poder hacer nada, ya que su servicio ya no era requerido, sube a su helicóptero para irse a la preparatoria.

No permitiría que un extraño le quitase su trabajo.

Sentada en su asiento no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, sin embargo cuando Gohan llego a su salón llamo totalmente la atención de la chica justiciera, las palabras del testigo que interrogo en el lugar donde se efectuaron los hechos no dejaban de rondar en sus pensamientos.

― _Llevaba la insignia y el uniforme de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja._

― _¿La insignia y el uniforme de la escuela?_

Videl estaba segura que era su compañero Gohan, pero no podía acusarlo si no tenía pruebas para decir que él era el guerrero dorado, viendo su apariencia no podía ser él, es un sabelotodo y sobre todo un debilucho. Si es que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto, tendría que hacer algo al respecto tal vez tendría que espera que el tiempo pase.

Después de ese día, el guerrero dorado ya no volvió a aparecer sino un guerrero enmascarado llamado Gran Saiyaman con una vestimenta pasada de moda, los días transcurrieron y Videl empezaba a fastidiarse por la presencia de ese payaso de circo.

―Esta ciudad se estaba volviendo un imán que atrae a maniáticos ―dice la chica de ojos azules.

― ¿Estás hablando del Gran Saiyaman? ―ríe Shapner― ese tipo es un ridículo.

― ¡Vamos Videl! Tal vez lo esté haciendo para ayudarte ―comenta Iresa.

― ¡Yo no necesito de su ayuda! ¡Solo es un entrometido que se mete en lo que no le incumbe! ¡Que se cree! Trata de quitarme mi lugar en la policía, aquí no hay lugar para dos justicieros ―frunce más el ceño― se cuidarme sola no necesito que alguien me esté cuidando la espalda.

―No seas tan orgullosa amiga, sé que eres fuerte y no lo dudo, que tal si algún día te pasa algo malo…

― ¡Por favor Iresa! No seas dramática ―dice el rubio de cabello largo― Videl se sabe cuidar.

―Tu estas de mi lado verdad, Gohan.

Gohan mira a su compañera que en su mirada suplicante necesitaba apoyo― Así es Iresa ―dice el chico ganándose una mirada fría de parte de la justiciera.

― ¡Ya vez, Gohan me apoya! ―dice triunfante.

―Entonces díganme ustedes dos, algunas razones por la cual necesite la ayuda del Gran Saiyaman ―cruza los brazos.

―No sé qué más te pueda pasar mientras atiendas los llamados de la policía, sabemos que buscas ganarte tu respeto no siendo conocida como la hija de Mr. Satán sino como Videl Satán, sabemos que has pasado por mucho Videl pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese autobús hubiera caído al precipicio?, ¿Si el Gran Saiyaman no te hubiera salvado de ser aplastada el día del incendio?

―Discúlpame Videl pero quieras o no, necesitas de la ayuda del Gran Saiyaman, sabemos perfectamente que trabajas sola ―Gohan cuida sus palabras para no ser descubierto por la primogénita de Mr. Satán― pero sin su ayuda no saldrías con vida.

―Gohan… ―abre desmesuradamente sus ojos.

―Ese es un buen punto ―declara Shapner quien se recarga en el respaldo de su silla.

―Nos preocupamos por tu bienestar Videl no solo yo, también Shapner y Gohan ―sonríe la rubia.

Videl, se había quedado callada. Tenía razón su amiga Iresa sino fuera por la ayuda de ese enmascarado no estaría para contarlo, pese a que en el fondo no quería admitirlo, de alguna u otra forma estaba agradecida con él.

Al terminar las clases, Videl espero a que todos salieran del salón para hablar con el pelinegro, observando cada detalle, cada movimiento que hacía con una tranquilidad. Gohan había tomado su mochila pensando que era el último en salir del salón.

― ¡Gohan! ―le llama.

― ¡Videl! ―señalando hacia la puerta.

―No Gohan ―mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación― estaba esperándote.

― ¡Eh! ―parpadea varias veces.

―Solo quería hablar contigo ―mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

A Gohan esa sonrisa no le convencía del todo, que tramaba Videl. Ese comportamiento hacia él era algo extraño.

 **Continuará…**

Se suponía que este proyecto iba a ser una serie de drabbles pero se me salió de control y pues la verdad no tenía contemplado este fic de los que ya tengo en mente, sin embargo, esto será un fic y vino la inspiración a mí. No se preocupen, continuare **VIDA NUEVA** solo que no llega la inspiración para seguir.

Bueno, en cuento a la extensión del capítulo serán cortos :') Espero sea de su total agrado este nuevo fic de Gohan y Videl.

Sin más que decir espero **fav** , **follow** y **review** , me harían muy feliz ver sus comentarios. Quiero saber que les pareció, acepto quejas, sugerencia, críticas y tomatazos si gustan están en su derecho y quiero agradecer por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic.

Nos vemos.

Saludos de Lupis OrSa.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer: Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby (^_^). No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

 **Lazos.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

El comportamiento de Videl no era normal, ella no se comportaba de esa manera con él; tal vez haya sido por el comentario por tal declaración que hizo el chico pelinegro ante la heroína de Ciudad Satán. Sin embargo, tenía que cuidar sus pasos para no ser descubierto por la chica de coletas, sin duda tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

― ¿Por qué estas nervioso? ―lo mira con suspicacia.

―No, nada Videl ―balbucea― bue-bueno es que…

Adelantándose al hablar― Mira Gohan, no vengo a hablarte de lo mismo de siempre como tú sabrás ―sonríe para ella misma― hoy vengo en son de paz y creo que te debo una disculpa en cómo te he tratado desde que llegaste.

―Entiendo ―declara el pelinegro.

―Pensé que eras el Gran Saiyaman ―ríe.

―No, yo no soy ese tipo ―dice con nerviosismo.

―Lo se Gohan, por eso me disculpo por acusarte de que eras ese héroe de pacotilla. Además, Iresa, Shapner y tú me hicieron abrir mis ojos con sus comentarios y saben perfectamente que no soy ese tipo de personas que demuestran sus sentimientos ante los demás se me hace una total ¡cursilería! pero agradezco que ustedes se preocupen por mí, sé que son mis amigos y lo dicen por mi bienestar y principalmente por mi seguridad de salir viva cuando se me llama.

¿Amigos?

Desde cuando Videl lo consideraba un amigo suyo, después de todo siempre era mala con el chico nerd y sobre todo lo acusaba por ser el Gran Saiyaman. Algo no andaba bien, Gohan escuchaba atenta y cuidadosamente cada palabra de la chica, estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien, de alguna manera Videl tramaba algo y si mordía el anzuelo estaba perdido más buen muerto.

― ¿Amigos? ―dice Gohan― pero...

―Hay Gohan se ve que eres tan inocente y a la vez tímido ―sonríe― ¡Claro! Tú también eres mi amigo. Sé que no hemos conversado mucho como lo hago con Iresa y Shapner pero eres alguien agradable.

―Gracias Videl ―sonrojándose.

―No agradezcas Gohan para eso están los amigos ―estira la mano para estrecharla con su interlocutor.

Gohan coloca una mano en la cabeza una típica pose de su familia siguiéndole la corriente.

―De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Gohan ―Videl quien se despide con una gran alegría hacia el chico, sin más sale corriendo del salón mientras que sus facciones se endurecían dejando ver el ceño fruncido junto con la sonrisa que se desvanecía de su rostro.

―Hasta mañana Videl ―piensa― _"Tengo que andarme con cuidado sino quiero ser descubierto por esa niña"_ ―suspira con pesadez― esto será difícil.

Gohan quedo completamente solo en el salón de clase ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, disponiéndose a tomar su mochila y bajar las escaleras del salón dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta, preocupado por lo que pueda pasar con su compañera de clases sin bajar la guardia. Asomando la cabeza hacia el pasillo miro en ambas direcciones para seguir su camino hacia la entrada de la escuela para no levantar sospecha alguna. Videl quien lo vigilaba muy de cerca además de que se había extrañado por el rumbo que tomo su compañero nerd de cabello negro siguiéndolo con cautela de no ser descubierta. De un de repente Gohan voltea hacia donde se escondía, Videl al darse cuenta de la acción del pelinegro se escondió rápidamente en un salón pero por suerte de la chica de coletas no la alcanzo a ver.

― ¡Maldición! Gohan es muy astuto ―dice con enojo mientras apretaba los puños al igual que su respiración se tranquilizaba― será que… ¿no habrá creído mis palabras?

Mientras tanto el hijo de Milk se aseguraba de que no lo siguiera fijando su mirada hacia las instalaciones del lugar para luego dar un gran salto al tejado de la preparatoria. Sin más demora oprime el pequeño botón rojo del reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda para activar el traje del Gran Saiyaman. Gohan empezó a levitar al mismo tiempo que expulsaba una energía que emanaba por todo su cuerpo llamado _ki_.

La primogénita de Miguel sale corriendo de las instalaciones de la preparatoria la cual se llevó con la grata sorpresa de que el chico ya no se encontraba por ningún lado volteando por todos lados con desesperación, no había rastro alguno pero sin pensarlo su mirada se fijó en el cielo donde pudo visualizar una figura que destellaba como si fuera una estrella, sin más, apretó los dientes para luego maldecir. Sentía una gran frustración de que el chico sabelotodo este siempre un paso delante de ella.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Debía desenmascarar de una vez por todas quien era el Gran Saiyaman, estaba segura que era Son Gohan. Máxime, el tono de voz tanto del misterioso héroe y el de su compañero son exactamente igual, tenía que atar cabos. Desde el primer día en que ingreso a la prestigiada preparatoria empezó a sospechar de él, como un chico que viene tan lejos pudo haber saltado ocho metros de altura o no haber esquivado la pelota de béisbol, desde ese entonces sospecho del chico de cabello negro.

―Juro que te desenmascare Gohan…

 **Continuará…**

¿Qué les está pareciendo? Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de mi humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribiendo este capítulo. Disculpen si está corto este capítulo XD es que quería dejarlo en suspenso y no quería agregar más de la cuenta.

Quiero agradecer por los **FAV** , **FOLLOW** y **REVIEW** en general a **LDGV** , **SViMarcy** , **Ely15** , **Maryels** y **Matteens** por permitirse tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic, me hace feliz sus comentarios ya sabrán quienes ja, ja, ja y saber que apoyaran esta historia, en verdad mil gracias.

Bueno cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro y/o cambiarle, también acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas, de todo, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que ustedes me digan D: hasta tomatazos si gustan. Espero con gusto sus reviews, fav y follow jeje n_n me harían muy feliz.

No tengo nada más que decir, me despido, nos vemos tratare de actualizar pronto :') aunque no prometo nada, depende de la disponibilidad que tenga para poder escribir, pero tratare de actualizar n.n.

Saludos de Lupis OrSa.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

" **Lazos"**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Era otro día y menuda ciudad, como era de esperarse, aquella urbe era muy famosa no solo porque en ella habitaba el gran campeón mundial Mr. Satán, sino que, era muy bien conocida por el alto índice de delincuencia que esta mantenía hasta la fecha. Claro que, la policía de Ciudad Satán necesitaba la ayuda de Videl quien se encargaba de mantener el orden en la ciudad pero esto parecía no dar tregua alguna para los uniformados de azul y la joven justiciera.

No obstante, tuvo que salir deprisa de su clase como ya era de costumbre en la vida rutinaria de la chica. Hacía poco tiempo que Videl había atendido un llamado de su intercomunicador de parte de la policía de la ciudad que se le fue obsequiado cuando empezó a trabajar con ellos ya que necesitaban de su ayuda.

Surcando el cielo azul se dirigía a gran velocidad abordó de su inseparable helicóptero. Empero, ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ese "trabajo". Sí bien, a la hija de Miguel le gustaba patear traseros a esos cretinos. Le gustaba su oficio pero lo malo era que se perdía de la clase. Sabía perfectamente que contaba incondicionalmente con sus dos amigos pelirrubios y del nerd de su salón aunque no lo admitiese.

Rodando los ojos hacia la izquierda, Videl se encontraba cerca del lugar logrando visualizar a unos escasos metros dando lugar a los acontecimientos de ese día. Maniobrando limpiamente su avioneta, decide aterrizar, apagando el motor de este y desciende.

―Otra vez el banco de la ciudad ―colocando ambas manos en la cintura― creo que será pan comido ―sonríe con arrogancia.

― ¡Señorita Videl, que bueno que llego! ―dice aliviado el hombre uniformado de azul.

―Lo mismo de siempre ¿no es así?

―Así es señorita ―dice otro policía― ya son tres veces en esta semana que asaltan el Banco de Cuidad Satán.

―Esta ciudad parece ceder, no tiene remedio alguno ―encoge los hombros― pues que comience la diversión ―tronando los dedos de ambas manos, antes que nada, debía informarse de la situación para después idear un plan para escabullirse al interior del Banco.

Observando el lugar, Videl analiza todo el lugar de arriba abajo de izquierda a derecha, observando una ventana abierta la cual supuso que era un punto ciego que los criminales no cubriendo del todo bien. Dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, fija nuevamente su mirada azulada hacia los criminales que estaban en el interior del edificio dándose cuenta que estaban en una conversación algo acalorada.

― ¡Señorita Videl! ―exclama el capitán de la policía.

La hija de Miguel les hace un ademan para que guardaran silencio, sino la descubrirían. Camino con sigilo, logra escabullirse hasta la ventana no sin antes echar un vistazo a los policías que miraban expectantes. Los hombres uniformados entendían perfectamente que aquella jovencita de preparatoria hacia su trabajo por ellos, sin embargo ella era parte de la policía gracias a sus grandes habilidades que esta poseía, no por algo era la hija del gran Mr. Satán.

 **-o-**

― ¿Y si viene el Gran Saiyaman? ―pregunta un hombre de estatura baja quien tenía la cara cubierta con un pasamontañas.

― ¡Eso no pasara, tonto! ―con un impulso lo sujeta fuertemente la ropa de su compañero atrayéndolo hacia él.

―Co-como tu di-digas…

Soltando el agarre de su compañero, el sujeto se da la media vuelta regresado hacia la bodega del banco para ver cómo iban. No obstante, Videl recarga su espalda contra la pared escuchando atenta la conversación de los malhechores, asomándose, tratando de visualizar si los rehenes se encontraban a salvo, al darse cuenta vio las caras de preocupación de mujeres y hombres quienes se encontraban en el piso amordazados.

Frunciendo el ceño, la heroína salió de su escondite, agachada, visualizo al secuas del que tal vez era el perpetuador del crimen, la cual noto que estaba nervioso, pensado para ella misma, imagino que era su primera vez que hacia este tipo de cosas.

Nuevamente prosiguiendo, se recarga en la pared agachada, espero el momento indicado para hacer su aparición.

Saliendo de su escondite, el criminal se coloca detrás de Videl sin que esta lo notase dirigiendo su arma hacia la cabeza de la chica sin tocarla― ¡Niña malcriada! ―dice el líder― no te saldrás con la tuya si eso pensabas ― no soy estúpido para haber caído en tu trampa.

Videl se queda petrificada, estaba segura que había quedado libre el perímetro sin embargo el sujeto fue más astuto que ella.

En ese instante el Gran Saiyaman había llegado al lugar, descendiendo rápidamente puso los pies sobre el asfalto― Lamento la demora señores.

― ¡Es el Gran Saiyaman! ―exclamaron con júbilo el cuerpo policiaco y demás testigos aplaudiendo su llegada.

Ahora había esperanza de salvar a las personas y así los dos justicieros se encargarían de los ladrones poniéndolos en su lugar.

Al escuchar el bullicio que provenía de afuera, este dirigió su atención al recién llegado― ¡Maldición, ese payaso de circo ya llego! ―gruñe.

Videl sonríe, gracias a eso se levantó y le propino un certero golpe con la rodilla en el estómago a quien se atrevió a apuntarle con el arma de fuego. Viéndolo caer al piso, retorciéndose del dolor. Sin perder más el tiempo, la hija de Miguel se apresuró a desatar a cada uno de las personas ahí presentes. Notando que no se levantaban, recordó que le falto alguien, girando la cabeza, dirigió su mirada azulada al otro delincuente parado sin mover ningún musculo.

―Me había olvidado de ti ―sonríe― ¿te entregaras por las buenas o por las malas? ―dando un paso hacia adelante, la cual el sujeto retrocede por lo intimidante que podía ser la chica― bien, creo que eso será por las buenas.

Corriendo en dirección hacia el hombre la chica le lanza una patada que lo manda volando hacia la entrada haciendo que rompiera el vidrio, dejándolo inconsciente.

―Fue fácil ―sonríe victoriosa colocando ambas manos en la cintura.

Sin darse cuenta y otro sujeto se pone de pie levantando la extremidad superior, apretando el gatillo varias veces. Mientras tanto, Videl a escuchar los proyectiles aproximarse, se mueve rápidamente esquivando con gran facilidad las balas que iban contra ella dirigiendo su huida hacia el exterior.

El héroe escucha las detonaciones que provenían de adentro corrió hacia la zona, todos miraron expectante la escena que por desgracia, escucharon un grito femenino que provenía de la justiciera quien cayó de espalda contra el asfalto. El alter ego de Gohan, con su gran velocidad cubrió a la chica de las nuevas detonaciones, tomándola entre sus brazos la caso de la zona de fuego dejándola detrás de las patrullas que servían de resguardo.

No obstante, el súper héroe nuevamente se movió con gran velocidad, colocándose detrás del criminal― ya fue suficiente.

El hombre se quedó anonadado, recordó que se había olvidado completamente de él. Sin previo aviso, Gohan le propina un golpe en la nuca haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, sujetándolo de la ropa, empezando a elevarse por el aire a una mínima distancia del suelo. Acto que hizo, votara al hombre cerca de los policías para que se encargaran de él.

La hija de Mark, escucho las ovaciones de los presentes que presenciaron el asalto al banco. Por otra parte, Videl golpea con su puño cerrado el asfalto, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación, desviando su mirada de pocos amigos hacia el héroe enmascarado.

―Esto fue sencillo ―sonríe el enmascarado― señorita Videl ―habla el héroe acercándose con paso lento hasta quedar frente a la chica.

Videl seguía sentada en el piso, apretó la mandíbula rechinando los dientes con la mirada en el piso― _"Esto tiene que ser una broma"_ ―pensó.

Furia.

― ¡Llévenselos! ―ordena el capitán, volteando a ver a la hija del campeón mundial ya que empezaba a brotar un líquido de color rojo del brazo de esta― ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Videl?, ¿quiere que la llevemos al hospital?

―Estoy bien capitán, no se preocupe es solo un rasguño superficial. Miente.

Por su descuido Videl no se encontraba bien esa bala la había alcanzado poniendo su vida en riesgo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?, que idiota, se recriminaba Videl.

Empero, todo había acabado gracias a la intervención del héroe enmascarado con poses ridículas, ya que era la segunda vez que le salvaba la vida pero conociéndose a ella misma, su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que está siéntese en ese momento. Poco a poco iba tranquilizando su respiración pero que a su vez hacia una mueca de dolor la cual sentía en su brazo herido. Era una tonta en confiarse ya que dejo a aquel payaso de circo hiciese su trabajo ¡Su trabajo!

Frustración.

― ¡Señorita Videl! ―dice el Gran Saiyaman preocupado― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―sin perder detalle de que esta sangraba del brazo izquierdo.

Harta de que le preguntasen de nuevo, dice con fastidio― ¡Estoy bien solo fue un rasguño! ―cubriendo la herida a un mas― no es nada.

El héroe se hinca al lado de la pelinegra― Pero señorita Videl, esa herida debe ser atendida lo antes posible. Si gusta, la puedo llevar al hospital.

Videl al escuchar el ofrecimiento del enmascarado le voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido indicando que no necesitaba su ayuda. No en ese momento. Pero una parte de ella le decía que aceptara pero su otra parte le decía que no confiara del todo. Aún quedaba resolver ese misterio del patético héroe y nuevamente se preguntaba ¿quién es el Gran Saiyaman? ese cuestionamiento volvía atormentarla.

Desconfianza.

Incertidumbre.

― ¡Dije que estoy bien grandísimo idiota! ―dice furiosa Videl al notar la insistencia del superhéroe enmascarado.

―Es-Esta bien… ―el alter ego del Gran Saiyaman se incorpora con tal de emprender vuelo de regreso a la preparatoria― discúlpeme señorita, ya no la molestare más... si eso quiere.

Gohan empezó a elevarse para dejar a la chica. Por obvias razones, sentía que había hecho lo correcto por el bienestar de la hija de Mr. Satán; empero, sino intervenía había la posibilidad de que corriera un gran peligro su compañera de clase y allí estaba el resultado, sí no hubiera intervenido, de que algo estaba seguro, si algo malo le pasara a la chica… no se lo perdonaría. El chico sabía lo terca y orgullosa que era Videl, no estaría pasando por eso. Por otra parte, si no fuera tan arrogante, aceptaría de su ayuda. Si no fuera tan arrogante, estaba seguro que harían un gran equipo para combatir juntos el crimen de la cuidad.

¿Qué debía hacer?

La decisión la tenía Videl, Gohan no podía obligarla.

Decisión.

La chica de ojos azules gruñe.

Viendo elevarse con lentitud al payaso de circo no sin antes apretar el puño que tenía libre, decidiendo tragarse su orgullo― ¡Espera! ―le llama― ¡Espera, Gran Saiyaman! ―habla más bajo― juro que me odiare por el resto de mi vida ―dice a regañadientes.

Videl Satán, la famosa hija de Mr. Satán socorría de su ayuda. El hombre de capa roja voltea a verla con escepticismo; claro que, gracias al casco que ocultaba su verdadera identidad del héroe solo la observo, allí en ese lugar hincada con el ceño fruncido como era característico de la ojiazul. Mientras tanto, Gohan regresaba los pies a la tierra y lentamente se acerca hacia la chica de coletas, con nerviosismo extiende el brazo derecho dejándolo en esa posición mostrando una sonrisa que le fue heredada de su padre. Videl, al alzar la vista relaja más su facciones.

¿Al fin, estaría dispuesta a aceptar la ayuda que el Gran Saiyaman le ofrecía? ¿O, tal vez no?

La briza golpeaba con suavidad sus rostros como si el mundo se detuviese y no existiese nadie en ese momento, solo las miradas curiosas del cuerpo de policías los observaban con atención porque sabían perfectamente que necesitaban de la ayuda del héroe; sin embargo, la terquedad de Videl sería el primer inconveniente.

Los dos héroes de la ciudad solo se miraban sin decir nada.

 **Continuará…**

Hola, si tienen el derecho de matarme y no los culpo. No quise dejar abandonado este fic pero como ya era de esperarse de mí no me era posible continuar por falta de inspiración, además de que me sorprendí demasiado ya que ha pasado un año y tantos meses en que actualice este fanfic… aunque no prometo nada en actualizar pronto, ciertamente, no tengo pensado alargar este fic ya que serán pocos capítulos.

Creo que el banco de Ciudad Satán es muy UTILIZADO en los fanfics, disculpen el cliché pero en verdad es un establecimiento donde puede ayudar a la trama de todo esto aunque hayan otros lugares o situaciones, es lo único que se me venía a la mente ja, ja, ja. Espero les haya gustado el tercer capítulo de mi humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Quiero agradecer por los reviews a **LDGV** y **Luis Carlos** por permitirse a tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic, me hace feliz ver sus comentarios y saber que opinan u apoyan esta historia, en verdad mil gracias, también a los que se permiten agregar el fic a favoritos. Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

 **¡ANUNCIO!**

Primero que nada, me es difícil decirlo… pero tome la decisión, la cual es darme un tiempo… simple y sencillamente me iré a Hiatus, esto es lo último que publicare por el momento. Me entristece dejar esto que me gusta demasiado ya que con esto me quito el estrés de la escuela. La razón, es que me será difícil actualizar para los siguientes meses y principalmente porque quiero enfocarme a mis estudios, además, de que mi plan es ya presentar mi proyecto de _"titulación"_ eso quiere decir que estaré inactiva durante varios meses, de hecho desde hace tres semanas me propusieron presentar proyecto de una vez aunque todavía no termine mi carrera (en mi caso para la UAM, la forma de titularse es en equipo) entonces eso es lo que voy hacer y la verdad es una propuesta tentadora. Me da tristeza que no participare en las dinámicas de la página de **"Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español** y sin embargo, sé que quedare a deber algunos fanfics. Estoy muy agradecida con las poquitas personas que se molestan en leer, comentar y dejar sus fav en mis historias en verdad mil gracias por su apoyo. Esto NO es una despedida ¡claro que no! REGRESARE tal vez al final del presente año con nuevos capítulos y nuevos fanfics… me disculpo si les tomo por sorpresa mi repentina decisión.

Me despido con la cabeza en alto con una gran sonrisa.

Y por último, les deseo un ¡Feliz año nuevo 2020! Espero que este año sea de mucho éxito en lo que se propongan hacer se los digo de todo corazón.

Cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima.

 _Solo escribo por hobby…_


End file.
